A new life
by Wolves4lyf
Summary: Sansa is now the great aunt to herself as she had sacrificed herself under the heart tree because she was full of grief from losing her lover to honour her family name but is sent back in time to stop the most famous duel known to the Tullys and travel with her betrothed around the known world. And enjoy her New life. yours truly wolves;p


Hey guys it wolves this is my new story hope y'all like it those that are fellow creepy shippers that is ;p

 **Starting over.**

Sansa went to the Godswood regularly ever since his death. The grief and betrayal of it all was weighing her down and she couldn't bare it any longer so this time when she walked into the Godswood alone she had one thing on her mind peace and the only way she could be at peace was to die like him but in the sight of the gods even though he isn't there to hear or see her as she kneels in front of the heart tree; her eyes are misted with unshed tears. She held his dagger to her chest that she had begged Arya for claiming it was the only thing she had when clearly it wasn't as she had taken his pin after the trial as she held his lifeless body to hers wishing she didn't love him wishing he didn't die. The moment her world went black she could see the weirwood fading from view then she saw him standing there waiting for her and for some reason this didn't not look like the after life it look far to real to be fake.

He looked younger more innocent even. Before all of his schemes and plots before he became Littlefinger. And now he was looking down at her intently as others that seemed vaguely familiar to her gathered around then it hit her she had gone back in time for what who knows she is supposed to be dead but yet here she is very much alive and just as confused as the people looking down at her. Knowing well enough how to feine innocence Sansa speaks her voice hoarse no doubt from the crying.

"W-where am I?" I ask them as I shade my eyes from the sun with my hand not realising I was still holding the dagger as soon as I seen it and the blood dripping off of it my first instinct is to look at my chest. What I saw made my eyes bulge then like anyone else I panicked and my breathing grew erratic and I was clutching the wound where my heart is. Then I hear screams not sure if they were mine or not my vision is fuzzy and off in the distance I hear someone yelling.

"Someone get a fucking maester! Look what you did with your foolishness boy! She could very well die because of it!" a booming voice sounded as I was lifted off of the ground and rushed to a nearby horse and rode away from the trident, and then my vision is blank.

What seemed like an age I awoke to the sound of more voices. "I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt I'm sorry I'm sorry what can I do tell me please it was my fault I wasn't thinking let me help." a small timid voice said as I slowly regained consciousness I could make out figures then my vision was clearing and I blinked a few times to see properly then squinted, to see who was talking. It was a boy no older than me about fifteen or more I couldn't tell, he was standing to my left and next to him was an old man no doubt he was the maester.

He was tending to my wounds then he spoke up "you can go get some food and water from the kitchens don't bother getting a maid to do it it has to be you since that duel was your doing." with that said the boy nodded and left quickly. "Ah so you're awake then lady Sansa that was foolish of you to step in but brave for standing up to your cousin like that. And with your wounds I am surprised you are alive the blow just narrowly missed your heart. Your lucky." the maester said calmly as he dressed the wound on my chest 'wait did he just say my name? And cousin what cousin I'm not even from here. Let alone this time what is going on?' I ask not expecting an answer.

But I got one all the same as I blacked out again. _"Sansa we've been waiting for you along time and you are what has been needed to fi_ _x_ _time. Do not worry nothing will change you will still be born and people will still die for that to happen but you were not happy and we could not have a demi-goddess unhappy. though it won't really be you it will be your niece or rather great niece to your cousin Ned instead of you're father as in this time you're father's name is guess what… Brandon! Oh don't be too surprised for this time you're mother died in childbirth and you are an only child you're father left you with his brother Rickard to be fostered as he left you to overcome his grief same as the other you he killed himself though not like you he did not sacrifice himself and become a demigod so you're cousins are sort of you're siblings and you grew up with them and followed you're older cousin Brandon about leading you here to Riverrun and eventually Petyr. Where you arrive the real you that is._ _B_ _ut_ _that changes you are still a Stark of winterfell daughter of the elder Stark of the two brothers but have your own free will and that my child is your life story now. Wake up wake up you must wake up!"_ at the sound of the strangely familiar voice fading I jolt up gasping for air looking about my surroundings nothing changed except my fate and now free will to marry whomever I want, if they want me.

"You're awake." The boy beamed at me. "I'm sorry Sansa for getting you hurt and I am in dept to you for I fear that had you not intervened you're cousin could have killed me instead. I should have just asked you for your hand not cat's that I was so stupid she was betrothed to your cousin I thought you more beautiful and I loved you more than I ever loved cat but only her and _L_ _ysa_ cared for me I never knew you did until you nearly died for me and when Brandon told me because he thought that I should know. An-and I am so so sorry Sansa please forgive me I will do anything, tell me and I'll do it." Petyr said while crying at the foot of the bed. Assuming it is Petyr from what he was telling me it is. I feel for the boy he thought he was in love then realised he wasn't when I nearly died close enough to a change I guess.

"Petyr come here." I beckon him in for a hug, he was a little hesitant but then came closer and hugged me fearsomely then I spoke again whilst stroking his dark curls "shh Petyr I'll be fine and also I will think on it if you are asking that is." With a sly grin plastered on my face as he was sniveling he nodded into my shoulder happily I think. 'This time we both get what we want.'

"Thank you Sansa I will do anything to make you happy now and forever so long as you'll have me." He said as he regained some confidence. Still sniveling from the tears he had shed for me.

This is my new life and with it I am free to love and be loved, though life is still not a song. 'and now I have the scar that proves it instead of him, and now I am pretty sure that I am older than him. Probably by a year or so'. I muse to myself. I push myself off the bed now gripping tightly onto Petyr's arm to steady my footing he protest saying that my wound is still not fully healed, so I answer him by showing my new scar above my heart and that shuts him up, I laugh at his expression on his face he looks horrified.

"What's so funny?" He asks looking dumbstruck, that makes me laugh even harder gods I haven't laughed so much since I was a child running around throwing snow at Robb Arya and Jon too. When I hit Robb square in the face from around a corner and Jon and Arya collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter as Robb chased me through the courtyard.

"You're face you looked so horrified with my scar even though it was your fault don't be like that I was happy to be of service I am sure the gods are smiling upon me for me to still be here breathing come let's go see everyone else but you must not tell anyone else about this or I'll have to reconsider my decision to wed you." He pouts at that and it makes me laugh again he smiles at me when he realises I was kidding.

We walked into the courtyard where everyone was, they all seemed to stop what they were doing and stare at us wide eyed. I spotted someone approaching from the dining halls of Riverrun, I turned to them and they broke out into a sprint arms wide, when the person reached me they listed me into a fierce embrace. All I could do was hug them back just as hard. Then he pulled away from me and lowered me to the ground holding my face in his hand examining it for any injuries, he spoke still holding my face "Thank the old gods your not hurt, I am so sorry Sansa I should have thought about you first. I wasn't thinking an-and I… I am so sorry." He had tears in his eyes as he pulled me in for another hug. He wiped his eyes and smiled before realising something and speaks again. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot here's your dagger back. Y'know the one you kind of stabbed yourself with while you blocked my hit from actually killing that boy you Lik… oof!" I cut him off with a punch to the gut as I took my dagger back.

"That's what you get for nearly killing him and me. You're just lucky I'm still alive to keep you're hot headedness in check _wild wolf._ " I say with a sly smirk which earned me a slight chuckle from him. Then I turn back to an awkward Petyr. He's staring at his feet and is moving from foot to foot as he fidgets. So I walk back over to him and take his hand in mine and drag him over to Brandon. "Brandon, Petyr here is the one I want to marry he asked me when I was.. Actually I sort of asked him but either way were betrothed now just as you are! Isn't it great…"and I was interrupted by an all too familiar screech.

"WHAAT! PETYR you cant we were supposed to be together not her! Why you stupid whore you stole my Petyr!" _L_ _ysa._ Oh how I never missed her in fact I almost forgot about her. She storms across the courtyard towards us in a fit of rage. 'No surprises there' I muse as she is face to face with me well actually she has to look up at me but a well. "Petyr is mine he is to marry me." She speaks as spittle fly out of her mouth up at my face.

"No we weren't you want that not me, Sansa is my betrothed not you. I should…" Petyr was cut off by a hard slap to his face from that filthy crone Lysa.

"Lysa stop it! You are not going to marry Petyr our family words are: Family,Duty, and Honour. So you will do your duty same as me. My apologies, Sansa, Petyr." Catelyn spoke as she addressed us giving a sour look to Lysa before going over to her own betrothed. "Are we still going for that walk you promised and picnic?" she asked him batting her eyelashes as she takes his hands.

"Yes Catelyn we will be departing soon." he said calmly what just happened didn't occur then he leans down a plants a chaste kiss on her cheek before turning back to us "Sansa why don't you bring Petyr as well it could be fun." Earning me a sour look from my once mother 'she wants to be alone with him' I realised this then spoke.

"I would love to dear cousin but me and Petyr have a wedding to plan and other things to do why don't you take Lysa with you it would be half way for you to redeem yourself for nearly having me killed. Please _wild wolf_." I ask batting my eyelashes. He lets out a strangled sigh.

"Fine but you nearly dying was mostly your fault have fun _red wolf_." He says as he leads Catelyn away with a sulking Lysa who turns back to glare at me in tow.

"*sigh* that was close. Anyone else we have to deal with before we leave Petyr?" I ask him as he rubs his sore cheek, he had let go of me hand a while ago. He looked at me confused, then I realise I had not actually told him anything. "Right I forgot to tell you we are leaving soon, to have fun and travel no need for being boring the rest of your life right go pack your stuff. We'll be out of here by the end of the week and the Blackfish is coming with us." I say all excitedly cause I had not thought of it until now when I realised I had not seen much of the world the first time round, so why not.

"Really where will we go and what will we be doing with Brynden?" Petyr asked me as he bashfully walked towards me.

Before I say anything more I lean down to kiss Petyr on the lips bring my hands to his cheeks and rubbing my thumbs across the spot where Lysa had stricken him. Petyr was caught off guard by my actions but reacts instantly his tongue slides between my slightly parted lips to deepen the kiss. His tongue dances with mine as his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to him, 'even now he tastes of mint', his lips are so soft on mine. Then I realise I need to breath and pull away from him looking into his beautiful grey-green eyes resting my forehead on his, to catch my breath. "Petyr we will go everywhere and anywhere we want, and Brynden is coming to make sure we don't die until you learn how to use a weapon… properly that is." We both laugh at that, I take his hand and lead him into the dining hall to have luncheon with the rest of the Tully house hold.

END... of the first chapter to be continued ;p


End file.
